


Harry x Luna – Music Meme Drabbles!

by TheUnKnown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Music Drabble Meme, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnKnown/pseuds/TheUnKnown
Summary: Serie de Music drabbles en los que los personajes principales son Harry y Luna. Los ratings pueden variar, pero la mayoría son K . Hasta donde sé, los mantuve IC, los POV varían al igual que los tiempos en que se sitúan.





	1. Killer Lady - GUMI (Megpoid)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola chicos, esta es la primera vez que escribo un Hana, por lo que no estoy muy segura de que tan bien salga, espero que decente. Hace poco estaba leyendo un fic en la sección de Bleach y vi una propuesta que me pareció interesante y me gustaría probarla.   
> Se llama Music Meme. Consiste en poner música en random y comenzar a escribir. Tienen que ser diez drabbles y cada uno se debe escribir a lo largo de la duración de la canción, ni un segundo más, ni uno menos. 
> 
> Espero esto sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo!

Me encontraba caminando a través de la multitud. No sabía siquiera por qué había sido una buena idea decir que sí. Mientras me abría paso por la gente, sabía que todos volteaban a verme y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Hace unos pocos días, me había encontrado con Harry, quien me había avisado que él, Ron y Hermione querían hacer una pequeña reunión de reencuentro con aquellos que habíamos mostrado oposición durante el dominio de aquél-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Lo que no entendía era porqué tenía que ser en lo que sus amigos habían llamado un  _club_. Esto no se parecía a cualquier club a los que me hubiera unido en Hogwarts.

Al encontrar ese cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, no pude evitar sonreír, con él me sentía a salvo.

Estaban todos: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville. Por un rato, sólo nos pusimos al día con lo que acontecía en nuestras vidas. Tras varias copas de una bebida extraña que mis amigos me ofrecieron, todos fuimos a bailar. No era parecido a cualquier baile al que hubiera asistido antes, al parecer aquí si te permitían moverte como quisieras. Harry y yo nos encontrábamos un poco apartados del resto, pero eso no me importó. Nuestros cuerpos danzaban uno junto al otro en la multitud. Moviéndose al unísono. No quería separarme. Sabía que otros querían estar entre nosotros, pero al único para el que yo tenía ojos era Harry.


	2. Miénteme y Di – Miguel Bosé

Me encontraba parado frente a ella. Tenía miedo, no podía dejar de temblar. Desde hace mucho tiempo estuvieron ahí las señales, señales que yo no quería reconocer. Tal vez por miedo, tal vez por indecisión, quién sabe. El hecho es que, al fin, nos encontrábamos uno frente al otro.

El calor recorría mi cuerpo, posándose en mis mejillas, un cosquilleo sobre mis labios mientras observaba los suyos, pequeños, rosados, preguntándome si serían tan rosados como aparentaban. Mis ojos recorriendo su rostro hasta posarse en sus orbes azules para decirlo: Te amo.


	3. Piratas - Mago de oz

Hace mucho que no nos encontrábamos. Cuando la vi caminar por esa calle, no sabía si creer a mis ojos. Tantos años sin verla y ahora que la tenía de nuevo frente a mi. sabía que era lo único que quería. Nos unimos en una playa lejana en otro país, observando las estrellas. Fuimos de puerto en puerto, buscándonos, el calor de nuestros respectivos cuerpos. El ondear de las olas contra nuestros pies. Sus ojos azules, cabello blanco como perlas. 

Cuando lo dije, estaba tan nervioso, no sabía que esperar, habíamos vivido tanto juntos. En la gran guerra no podía admitirlo libremente, pero ahora, en la playa, espalda contra pecho, sentados en la arena, al fin podía. 

Mi condena es tu amor y siempre te amaré.


	4. Victory, Child of light OST

Al fin, Voldemort había muerto, era la victoria. Corrí, intentando alejarme de los vitoreos de mis amigos, sólo quería encontrarla a _ella_.

No, esta vez no a Ginny, por una vez quería encontrarme a esos ojos azules y cabello plateado.

 

Tras un buen rato de correr y correr, ahí estaba, celebrando abrazada a Neville.

 

Corrí, una vez más hacia ella y la besé, sin importarme nada más.


	5. Tú necesitas - Alex Syntek

Caminábamos juntos, mano a mano.

La verdad no podía creer mi suerte.

Tu inocencia, lealtad, inteligencia, curiosidad, todo lo que yo necesitaba y tú estabas ahí.

No podía creer, todas las cosas buenas que te conforman y todos te criticaban sólo por las cosas externas: tu aretes, nombres raros que siempre escupías como de memoria, el gorro de león que rugía. Cosas que los encegaban de lo que en verdad había: esa infinita sabiduría y paciencia que me aceptaba y sabía dirigir por el camino correcto cuando me perdía. En cada momento vestías con extravagancia, pero siempre fuiste lo que yo necesitaba y estoy casi seguro de que me elegiste, entre todos los demás, por la remota posibilidad de que yo fuera justo lo que tu necesitas.


	6. Kokoro, Kokoro Kiseki - Kagamine Twins

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, hubo un doctor. Un doctor solitario, que vivía en medio del bosque en alguna zona nevada de Inglaterra. Lejos de la gente, cada vez añoraba más la compañía. El nombre de aquél pobre hombre desesperado era Harry Potter. Un día, decidió que no podía más y construyó algo que él sabia sólo le podría traer destrucción, pero aun así continuó. Continuó con su labor hasta haber terminado.

El producto de años de trabajo fue una joven muñeca, un robot. Pasó el resto de su vida educándola. perdió su juventud, su vida de adulto construyéndola, pero ahora, como un anciano, la cuidó y educó feliz de estar a su lado.

Un día, mientras observaban el estrellado cielo azul, le contó la verdad de su existencia:

_Tu no tienes corazón, es por eso que no puedes amar. Eso es algo muy pesado y tenerlo te traería la muerte, desaparecerías para siempre. Tu eres pura, como la luna, por eso, ese será tu nombre. Yo me tengo que ir, por favor, no me sigas._

Al día siguiente, murió.


	7. Start of something new - HSM

Sé que todo puede pasar, pero nunca creí que así sería como vendría mi destino. Tantos años después de la gran guerra, de la muerte de Ginny en un accidente de quidditch, estaba frente a una de las pocas personas en las que siempre había encontrado consuelo.

Sé que mucho había cambiado, este podía ser un nuevo comienzo, el calor se alzaba en mi mejillas, no sabía si era por el frío de invierno o la vergüenza que sentía al recordar esos momentos en que la había ignorado por _pena ajena_. Pero aun así... como en los viejos tiempos me sonrió y supe que podíamos continuar, juntos avanzamos a lo que podría ser un nuevo futuro.


	8. Yuukari na funny friends – Stereopony

Risas resonaban. Dos estudiantes, en medio del bosque prohibido, conversando tranquilamente. Él, lleno de dolor, ella tranquilamente hablando, mirando hacia otro lado, deslizándose por el suelo como si flotara, con un andar parecido al de alguien que se encuentra en un lugar por error. Ella lo sabía, el dolor que supone perder a alguien que amas. Volteándose hacia él, lo guía silenciosamente por los terrenos del bosque y le muestra una hermosa flor, que brilla, con los colores del verano.

_Mira esa flor Harry._

El aludido sólo le devolvió la mirada, confundido.

_Se que éste no es un buen momento, escuché que tu y ese tal Sirius eran muy cercanos. Pero sufres. Piensa en tu relación con él como esta flor: en el invierno desaparece, pero una vez que comienza la primavera, florecerá de nuevo._

Entonces, Harry alzo la mirada, aún confundido, pero al mismo tiempo aliviado e hizo algo que no creía que en mucho tiempo no haría, sonrió.


	9. The lost forest

Explosiones resonaban por todo el castillo, golpes secos de gente cayendo, gritos, todo lo que se puede esperar en una guerra. Y a pesar de que en los orbes azules amenazaban por caer varias gotas de un líquido salado, Luna no podía permitírselo.

En sus ojos se mostraba la determinación que su corazón sentía. Debía seguir, proteger a sus amigos, el castillo, sus ideales y a Harry. Debía protegerlos, porque sabía que si no lo hacía, todo aquello en lo creía, caería.


	10. That is our justice – MEIKO

_Debemos hacerlo por aquello en lo que creemos._

Su voz aun resonaba en su cabeza. La voz de su madre, justo antes de entrar al cuarto en el que experimentaba por su nuevo descubrimiento, justo antes de aquella explosión. Esa noche, Luna había llorado como nunca, pero por el bien de su padre, se mantuvo fuerte, aprendió todo lo que pudo por seguir el legado de su difunta madre y por mantener la vida que su padre luchaba que ellos dos tuvieran.

Es por eso, que tantos años después, Luna le repitió esas palabras a uno de sus mejores amigos, al que más apreciaba por encima de todo, antes de separarse a la guerra por caminos distintos. Él, a quién sabe donde, mientras ella debía volver a Hogwarts. Y ahora, que al fin se reencontraban, tras la guerra, orbes azules posados sobre orbes verde esmeralda, ambos con las manos manchadas de sangre, uno dijo:

 _Fue por aquello en lo que creía_ , intentando excusarse,

 _Lo sé_ , contestó la otra. No necesitaba mayor explicación.


End file.
